


Your Beauty Could Start A War

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, High School AU, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Other, fucking love lilo, i came up with this plot idea when my mum and her friend was discussing about said friend's breakup, not much angst i think, so uh thanks, there's ziam in this and slight lilo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high-school AU where Harry and Louis aren't really together but they really are.</p><p>(or, a fic in which i try to explain the complications of not registering your feelings the proper way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from wolves  
> not that i've heard it or anything  
> pre-order mitam

"Harry, what the hell!" Louis shrieked, a hand wrapping the back of his neck reflexively where Harry had pressed a cold bottle against. It had sent a jolt down his back, making a shiver run throughout his body. 

The culprit was laughing, a loud booming laughter that only alphas could muster. Louis would have kicked that son-of-gun if he wasn't so endeared by Harry's horrendous laughter. 

"I guess you could I am a, pain in the neck." Harry chortled at his own execrable pun and Louis wanted to murder the six-foot tall alpha. This was what Louis had to live with, bad puns and horrible pranks executed none other than his childhood boy-friend. He rolled his eyes, entering the pin to his locker before turning his back to Harry. "That was horrible and you knew it." He grumbled, pulling out his thick psychology book before replacing it with chemistry. They had been pulling similar pranks on each other since Harry's family moved to Doncaster in 2000. 

_Five-year old Louis had been playing in the sandbox, making what he would describe then as the 'World's best sandcastle' when Harry came into the picture. Louis distinctively remember what Harry's first words to him were._

_'You're pretty.' A tiny voice belonging to a curly toddler not far off his age had spoke, making Louis look up at him with curiousity. With the innocence and cordiality invested in a child, Louis had replied with a mere 'Thank you' before requesting the boy to play with him. He had later found out that his new curly-haired friend was named Harry, was five years old, had a sister named Gemma, and had moved here yesterday._

_Their mothers had become absolute pals and they had more sleepovers than they saw their own biological fathers. It was the start of a blossoming friendship and Anne and Jay had long speculations of their sons' gender-dynamics since day one. They had argued that Harry, who was oddly protective of Louis, might be an omega. Yet a particular incident made them strike out the choice of omega, leaving with either beta or alpha._

_Louis was spectulated to be a beta, seeing that the boy didn't fit into the alpha criteria or the omega. He was a rambunctious and boisterious child, something majority of the omegas didn't possess while alphas were steoreotypically more calm and collected. Whatever the case, Anne and Jay decided to let fate decide for their boys. It was to their absolute delight when Harry was established as alpha while Louis, an omega. Harry's protectiveness had grown more profound since then and Louis naturally came to love being pampered._

They were in their last year of High School and prom was just around the corner. Louis had his eye on Liam Payne, the captain of the Alpha Soccer Team while Harry had told him that he was considering Kendall, an omega from his physics class. Their relationship, although deep and often mistaken as more than just friends, was 'platonic'. They loved each other dearly yet mutually agreed that a romantic relationship between them might not be wise. 

"I have soccer practice later, come?" Harry spoke, bringing Louis out of his reverie. Louis held back a laugh, he had been religiously attending Harry's soccer practices since the alpha made it to the team a few months ago. 

"I'll consider." He hummed teasingly, watching Harry's reaction closely. "Might go there only to catch some payno action." Louis added, closing his locker shut only to see Harry pouting behind the metal door. 

"He isn't all that great." Harry grumbled, tone laced with hurt that Louis picked up easily. Carding a hand through the alpha's unruly curls, Louis missed the way Harry inched forward receptively to his touch. Contrary to popular belief, alphas crave physical touch from omegas as much as omegas crave physical touch from anyone else. It was innate in alphas to want reassuring touches from omegas to understand a situation better. Right now, Harry's contented state is practically oozing out of him, sending waves of pheromones that resonate safety and joy. 

"Hey you're the main reason why I'm going, you know that, right?" Louis murmured, scratching the scalp of Harry who went slack against the lockers. Louis, who stood proudly at 5'6 had to be on the tip of his toes to be able to reach Harry's head, even when the latter was hunched. 

"Of course."

They had little moments like these throughout the day and Louis could understand why people mistake them for a mated couple. It was uncommon for an unmated alpha to have such a connection with an unmated omega, all without being bonded to each other. Louis wouldn't exchange their relationship for the world.

~~~~~

"So, like, I heard Harry Styles, the one with the curly hair, was going to ask Kara to the prom." 

"What? I thought he was going to ask Kendall?" 

"Not any more apparently, Kara said he told the entire astrology class he was going to court her now." 

"What a dick." 

"Probably not going to be a faithful alpha if you ask me." 

Louis was fuming silently, not only were the girls behind him on the bleachers talking incessantly, they were insulting Harry, and most importantly he wasn't informed that Harry had a new crush. He kept his eyes trained forward, only turning around to give the girls a look when they started their blabber again. 

The team was currently running laps around the track, Liam naturally leading the team with Harry not far behind. There was definitely a competitive tension between the two alphas. 

Louis found himself tracking Harry's progress more than he did for Liam's. He could tell that the curly-haired idiot was loosing stamina fast from trying to keep up with Liam who was running with such ease that it made running seem like a breeze. Harry was not a competitive person and it impressed Louis that he was trying his best. 

It was only after practice ended that Louis made his way to the field. He decided that today was the day he would muster some guts to ask the captain out. He threw Harry a wink before walking past him, something he usually didn't do because he would be the first one to greet Harry and drown him in compliments about his performance. 

With his heart in his throat, Louis stopped behind Liam before tapping on his broad shoulder. As the alpha turned, Louis was met with the foreign scent of nature and acrylic paint, not bad smelling per say, rather, foreign to his nose. 

"Louis, what can I do for you mate?" Liam asked cordially, bright brown eyes staring into Louis' blue ones. 

"Would you perhaps want to," Louis fisted the bottom of his shirt nervously, heart palpitating strongly against his chest. "go out with me, sometime?" 

Silence. 

Louis considered turning around, unable to meet those alluring brown eyes when Liam stayed as silent as the grave. All he wanted to do now was to burry his head into Harry's chest and rant about how bad he was at asking someone out. His outburst of confidence had run dry, leaving him dejected and nervous. 

Lucky for Louis, Liam had grabbed his wrist before he could make a dash for it. 

"I would love to." 

Louis felt a feeling of relief wash over him, he was happy that the alpha had agreed, sure, but he felt more of an overwhelming sense of achievement if anything. 

"I'll text you, yeah?" 

"Sure, give me your number." 

And that was that, Louis had saved Liam's number in his phone and had given him an awkward pat on the back before waving goodbye. He couldn't wait till Harry hears about this. 

Looking around the field, Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

~~~~

Louis was confused as to why Harry had gone home without him. They had made it a pact to walk home with each other under any circumstances. 

Trudging up the few stairs of the porch, he knocked on the door of the Styles household before he was greeted by the sight of Anne who ushered him in enthusiastically. Anne has always treated Louis as his second son (or son-in-law in this case) and asked him a few questions about his physical wellbeing before Louis was allowed to go upstairs. 

He could hear the faint sound of The Script playing as he turned towards the hallway. Harry was certainly in his room and this riled Louis up further. He wasn't here to demand an apology, but an explanation. 

"Harry?" Louis knocked twice. 

The music was cut off abruptly and sounds of heavy footsteps were heard before everything went silent. 

"Go away." 

"Let me in." 

"M' sick, leave." 

"What do you mean sick? Where?" 

"I'm in pre-rut." 

"Bullshit, Harry, your rut isn't due for another three weeks." 

Rustling. Silence. Louis could almost feel the inner-conflict Harry was having. 

"Please?" Louis half-whined. 

Louis heard a loud over-exaggerated sigh before the door was unlocked, signalling that he could come in if he wished. 

Not wasting any time, Louis twisted the doorknob open before slipping in, closing the door shut behind him. 

Harry was lying on the bed, arms crossed, acting as if he hadn't just ran to the door and back. The alpha was brooding, a deep frown on his face. 

"Explain." Louis demanded haughtily, hands on his hips with a frown that could match Harry's. 

"I just didn't feel very well, alright?" Harry mumbled, making space for Louis who had crawled his way onto the bed. 

Almost simultaneously, Louis' tiny hands were on his face, feeling his forhead and neck worriedly and Harry hid a fond smile. 

"You're not coming down with something, are you love?" 

"It'll pass." Harry stated with finality and they were engulfed in comfortable silence. Louis was resting against the alpha's shoulder and he could smell the welcoming and familiar scent of toffee and apples. 

"So I uh, asked Liam out today." Louis tried, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, I know, I saw." Harry replied, unexpectedly cold, and Louis could feel a shift in the ambiance. 

"He said yes." 

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." 

Louis could tell Harry was not. He blamed it on the weather. If Harry wasn't happy with their discussion topic, he'll drop it. 

"Hey Louis." 

"Yeah, Harry?" 

"I don't think you should go." 

Louis sat up curiously, propping his chin on his hand. Harry was acting awfully strange today for he has always known Louis had a crush on Liam. 

"And why not?" 

"I don't like him." 

Louis laughed airily, only stopping when he realised Harry was frowning. Everything seemed absurb and Louis wondered if he was in a dream. 

"Fuck's sake Harry, who are you to tell me who to date." Louis teased jokingly, face morphed into a faux expression of annoyance. 

"I am an alpha." Harry stated assertively and Louis froze. Harry had never used his status to try and win an argument before. He sounded ridiculous and Louis bet Harry would've turn beet red if he heard himself. 

"Not my alpha." 

"I just don't want you to go, alright!" Harry shouted and Louis scrambled off the bed in panic. Harry had used his alpha voice despite knowing the consequence it had on omegas. Louis' ears were starting to ring and his head was beginning to pound. All the muscles in his body was tensed and his vision started to blur from the sudden migraine he was having. He feel like he could pass out and hated himself for being so weak to a stupid voice at a time like this. 

"Fuck you Harry, you jealous son-of-a-bitch." Louis spat weakly, pushing Harry's apologetic attempts in trying to embrace him before trudging towards the door. 

"Text me when you feel better." Louis stated bitterly before turning to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's me

Harry would be lying if he said he didn't felt affected by all of this. For years, Louis had been his emotional anchor and baggage. They had what even most mated couples didn’t have, the ability to thrive off each other’s emotions. It wasn't that remarkable in situations like these because right now, he felt like the biggest pile of shit. He reached for his phone on the table before unlocking the screen, tapping on the message app.

_To: Lou  
7:36 pm_

_I’m sorry!! ☹_

Tossing his phone aside after hitting send, he groaned softly, burying his face into the pillow where Louis previously laid. The traces of Louis’ sweetened scent remains as remnants on the pillowcase and it made him feel slightly better. They've had arguments of similar scale before, but Harry had never used his alpha timbre on Louis. He never felt the need to because Louis absolutely detested the alpha privilege and Harry could respect that. In a society where alphas wield power over other dynamics, they had innumerable class privilege.

 

_From: Lou  
7:38 pm_

_Talk 2 u tmwr_

 

~~~~

 

Louis likes the follow-up of rain; he likes it significantly more when he has his sweater on and a cup of tea to relish in the feeling of the cool weather. Okay, maybe it wasn’t his sweater (It was Harry’s) but his preference still stands, rooted. Not even Harry, who was oddly fond of the sun, could dampen his Friday today.

Adjusting his fringe, he picked out lint from his school blazer before making his way downstairs. He kissed his mother and sisters goodbye before strolling out of the door, the cool air kissing his face. He was supposed to meet Harry who lived down the street, and they were supposed to walk to school together. Yet yesterday’s events stopped him from putting on an enthusiastic façade. He wasn’t angry with Harry, not anymore, but he had to show the boy his place.

Waiting outside the Styles’ household with his arms crossed, he lifted an eyebrow when Harry made his way out, bag on one shoulder, green eyes avoiding his gaze. Good, he better be ashamed, Louis couldn’t help but simper. 

They walked in silence before Harry broke their three minutes silent streak.

“Lou, look I’m so sorry, I know-“ Harry begin before he interrupted by a smug-looking Louis.

“Save it Styles, make it up to me next time.” Louis waved off to which Harry nodded fervently, relieved that he was let off the hook this easy. They continued their journey to school, exchanging banters and more horrible puns on Harry’s account. Pretty soon, the events of last night seemed irrelevant and trivial, perks of being best friends. 

Harry considered briefly before forcing out a “I’m happy that you’ve scored a date with Liam.” It was rubbish considering first, he felt nothing but unexplainable jealously. Second, he made it crystal clear that he hated Liam Payne. Third, he was awfully protective of Louis and was deathly afraid that some good-for-nothing excuse of an alpha might hurt him. Yet, Louis’ face seemed to brighten up instantaneously, and all the loath he possessed melted into nothing. 

“Thank you Harry! And about that, why didn't you tell me about Kara.” Louis scolded, no hint of actual anger. “Best friends share.” He continued drily.

Harry winced slightly before shrugging, hands flying up to stop Louis from pinching him. “Cheated on me.” He said airily, as if discussing about the weather. He heard a loud gasp before Louis was tugging on his sleeve.

“Harry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think she would do such a thing.” Louis rushed to console; all which Harry only shook his head to. Placing a larger hand over Louis, he held it firmly.

“I’m not that affected.” Harry sighed, drawing tiny circles on the delicate hand of Louis. It wasn’t a lie; he wasn’t as astounded when he caught his girlfriend furiously snogging the music geek. He confronted her civilly before giving her a goodbye hug. His mother didn’t taught him up to be a violent, hot-headed alpha. 

But there was just this thing, Harry never seemed to be as taken to the girls he dated before. Sure, they hung out and did what couples do, but dating Kendall was more because of peer pressure that led him to ask her out. He dated her officially when Louis declared his support.

“So who’s this Kara then?” Louis questioned, much softer than his usual snarky tone. Harry was appreciative of his sentiment.

“A nice omega from calculus.” Harry answered, swinging their interlocked hands playfully. Louis wasn’t surprised, for Harry only seemed to go for omegas. Well, female omegas. He didn’t stand a chance in Harry’s dating radius to say the least.

“M’ happy for you, Harry.” Louis mumbled, letting go of his hand.

 

~~~~

 

“So I said, I’d tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction.” Harry drawled and the bench erupted into laughter, some genuine and some as a gesture of goodwill. Not that Harry can actually differentiate. Louis rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the fond smile that made it to his face whenever a look of pride crossed Harry’s features. 

“That was horrible.” A voice retorted and Louis’ head turned to it so fast he might’ve given himself a whiplash. 

“Well like you could do better.” Louis snorted at the scrawny freshman, crossing his arms as if he was the one being offended. He couldn’t believe the freshman’s bold attempt in trying to replace his role in Harry’s life.

The freshman turned crimson red when the table of seniors turned towards him expectantly; he opened his mouth to say something before changing his mind, scurrying off. Louis pretended to be captivated by his nails when the amused faces were now trained on him. 

“Like my mother always said, find someone supportive.” Harry joked, wrapping his arms around Louis tightly who squawked out in protest.

“Harry.”

Harry looked up from his embrace curiously, meeting a pair of glimmering blue eyes and long wavy brown hair tied in a bun. Kara. He shifted uncomfortably before releasing his hold on Louis, turning his body towards the gorgeous girl. 

“Kara, hi.” Harry chuckled, eyes shifting to Louis nervously. Louis seemed to be lost in deep thought as he too, studied the girl with a face void of emotions. Harry hopes Louis likes her, he would dump her immediately if he didn't. 

“Can I speak to your for a second? Privately?”

“Yeah, uh, Sure.”

Louis watch them go, lips in a thin line as he went back to his algebra assignment. Lunch was boring without Harry anyways. Kara was gorgeous, that he couldn't lie. His chest constricted a little when he saw Harry laughing along with Kara, his hands behind his back shyly. They looked perfect together, hell, Louis would be very confused if Harry chose not to date her. 

 

~~~~

 

_To: Liam  
5:34 pm_

_Hello. It’s me, Louis x_

_To: Louis  
5:35 pm_

_Louis hi wassup? :P_

_To: Liam  
5:38 pm_

_Have lunch w me tmrw?_

_To: Louis  
5:41 pm_

_Oh k uhm whr?_

_To: Liam  
5:42 pm_

_Thank god, I’ll pick you up after sch and we can decide x_

_To: Louis  
5:44 pm_

_Sunds gd_

Louis cringed, if Liam wasn’t so freakishly handsome and nice, his text messages would’ve killed his crush on the alpha. Yes, he was that fussy. Pocketing his phone, he turned to Harry who seemed to have read everything, including his replies. He had a frown on his face, and his curls were beginning to obscure his vision from trying to get a good angle to read whatever was on the tiny screen.

“Wow mum, some privacy would be appreciated.” Louis joked, shoving the alpha backwards with his elbow. He could understand Harry’s concern, however, and leaned against the taller male. 

“Where will you be going?” Harry sighed, generally unimpressed. He put on a forceful smile for the sake of Louis. 

Louis shrugged, looking at the mess of papers strewed across his bedroom floor. “Probably just a small café near school.” He decided, biting his lips nervously.

“You’re nervous, why?” 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Louis spoke softly, a whisper that Harry’s alpha ears caught easily. Harry gave him an incredulous look followed by a sneer as he threw his hands up in the air ostentatiously. Louis would’ve laugh if not for the very real fact that Liam Payne, his little crush, or infatuation, might not like him. He didn’t have many crushes, didn’t see the need for one because he was happy with how everything was. Just him and his best friend, Harry.

“Ridiculous. Don’t talk to me until you finish your assignment.” Harry huffed, snatching a pen off the carpet before uncapping it. They remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of their homework session, only grunting and humming occasionally to questions regarding the assignment.   
Louis couldn't help but admire Harry while he worked, a pen between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed while doing that annoying jaw movement that he found annoying, yet secretly endearing. Harry was a charming alpha, taught up not to grub after materialistic desires, but to appreciate everything in their simplest form. Louis would personally like to thank Anne one day for raising such an amiable and impartial son. He would be lying if he said he’d never fantasize them together, spending the rest of their lives mated. He was however quick to dismiss that idea because who was he kidding? 

They were only best friends.

~~~~

Louis shuffled restlessly, playing with the sleeves of his blazer as he waited for Liam outside the school gate. His stomach felt queasy and his hands were starting to get clammy. It was his first time spending time with Liam alone, somewhere outside school. He felt like he could combust under the pressure. He was about to call off the date, feigning sick before Liam approached him, leaving his group of friends.

“Louis!” Liam beamed, a little too enthusiastic when he made his way over. Liam looked great, as usual, and Louis almost felt too inferior looking compared to the alpha. Liam smelt the same, a little too sweet for an alpha but it works. 

They made their way to a cozy café downtown that Liam stated ‘made exceptional drinks’ and how ‘he knew the barista’. Louis followed the alpha in, nostrils invaded with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pastries. They made little conversation while queuing before it was Louis’ turn to order.

“One Yorkshire tea please.” Louis told the barista, captivated by the man’s beauty when he looked up from the display of pastries. The man was absolutely stunning, dark hair styled back framing his exquisite features. Yet, he was also undeniably omega, a telltale sign by his oddly familiar scent. He paid before he was asked to find a seat. 

Louis didn’t think he was stupid, he didn’t think he was some sort of genius as well, obviously. But when Liam leaned in to peck the gorgeous barista on the lips, everything clicked. He didn’t know if he should cry at his stupidity or laugh at how bad he had messed up. Controlling his need for a fit of hysterical laughter, he chose a seat by the window before whipping out his phone, sending a quick text to Harry.

_To: Harry  
4:12 pm_

_I fucked up! He’s mated oh god Harry I feel horrible!!_

They talked after being served their drinks, not without Liam pulling the barista, now identified as Zayn, onto his lap to introduce him. Louis learned that Zayn was an art major in college and that seemed to finally explain why Liam reeked of acrylic paint occasionally. Louis wanted to die, yet it was too comical of a situation not to live and tell. He made it out of the ‘date’ barely focused, and missed the way Liam explained to Zayn how he was most likely going to meet his alpha, Harry. 

Louis was definitely going to meet Harry, alright.

~~~~

“And Liam kissed him?” Harry laughed obnoxiously for the nth time, sending Louis into fits of giggles because the sight of Harry laughing like that was horrendous. The first place Louis decided was appropriate to bury his shame and guilt was at Harry’s. He had sprinted there, knowing that Harry was expecting him anyways.

“Yes, stop reminding me about it!” Louis sighed, slapping the alpha’s thigh when Harry started to tremble violently from all the laughing. Louis didn’t felt that bad after leaving the café, he had 8 missed calls from Harry and a text that read ‘FUCK I wish I could see your face!’ 

“Sorry, I just.” Harry croaked breathlessly, wiping the water in his eyes with the back of his palm. “I just find this really funny.” He grinned tiredly.

“Of fucking course you do.” Louis groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m staying away from alphas for the rest of my life, you included.” He stated as a matter of fact. He could hear Harry’s subsided chuckles before he removed his hands, a faux glare on his face. 

“Oh, really?” Harry smirked, crowding into Louis’ personal space. He was too close for comfort and it didn’t help that he was being scrutinised by Harry. 

Louis eyed the alpha carefully, eyes raking through his face before they landed on his lips. “Really.” He replied defiantly, tearing his gaze away from Harry’s perfectly sculpted pink lips. 

“No you won’t.” was all Louis heard before Harry’s lips were against his.


End file.
